While My Love is Away
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: What happens to Ginny while Harry is away finding Horcrouxes. Harry and Ginny didn't break up in this story by the way. Contains some violence, loyalty and especially love. Not in the same order as Deathly Hallows. Give Ginny more of a role. Does not completely follow Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- The Funeral**_

_**I'm back again guys! Glad you enjoyed my previous work but here's another long story for you. This story is my way of giving Ginny more of a role in Deathly Hallows as I believe she needed more spot light but that may be because I just love Ginny as she is and has always been my favourite character. I apologize for mistakes and as you know I am just a normal 13 year old who, unlike Joanna. K. Rowling, does not own anything of Harry James Potter and the world in which he saves and lives. Please Review! Hope you like this new story- Enjoy!**_

It was one of the darkest days in the wizarding world although everyone knew there were many more to come. For today was the day of Albus Percival Wolfrick Brain Dumbledore's funeral. Not a bird had sang that day and even the sun was in deep depression as it mourned behind the many dark, grey clouds that filled the murky sky. Everyone was quite apart from the stray sound of sobbing. Everyone had lost all hope.

As she watched everyone leave, Ginny lingered behind to stand close to the stone grave of her once beloved headmaster. No one had ever known how close Ginny Weasley had ever been to her headmaster except for her of course. Even her boyfriend, Harry Potter, had no idea of her attachment to the old, deceased man. After her first year, she had frequent meetings with Dumbledore, right up until the day he had died, which he had put together to help her cope with the stress and guilt she had ever felt about being possessed by Tom Maravolo Riddle. He had been a great comfort to her, like a grandfather in some respect. She worshiped that man and would always remain loyal, even in his death.

She slowly stepped forward towards the grave once everyone had left and she was clear from her family. She took out her wooden wand and waved it gently so that it formed a small, delicate reef of daisies in front of the plaque. Daisies had always been Dumbledore's favourite, he had told her in one of their first meetings. She backed away as she felt hot, burning tears form in her eyes. Ginny Weasley never cried, she was always a strong girl but she had lost one of her most trusted friends.

She turned around with tears streaming her face, to see them glistening emerald orbs she had always loved so much. Harry was now standing in front of her as she hastily wiped the small rivers that marked her cheek, not wanting him to see her weakness. She enveloped herself in his embrace as she held her tight to his chest, not wanting to let her go. He kissed her hair as she cried deep into his shirt.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Ginny whispered as he tightened his hold on her waist. She knew that he couldn't completely promise this as the quest he was about to begin would be the most dangerous missions he would ever have to accomplish but it would make her feel better.

"I'll try," He genuinely answered as he bent his head to kiss her hair again. Tears slowly built in his glossy, green eyes at the thought of leaving the one he loved in danger and the possibility that she may not be there when he returns as well as the possibility that he may not return at all. "Promise me you'll stay safe and not do anything reckless and stay out of trouble. And for me, please, stay clear of Malfoy if he returns," Harry whispered in her ear, they were completely alone now.

"I much as I'd love to, I can't promise that," Harry pulled away slightly to look into her eyes after hearing her reply that was full of words he didn't expect.

She looked him in the eyes as more tears leaked over the edge of her amber ones, "I'm sorry Harry but, whether you like it or not, I am going to fight in this battle even if I can't be next to you. I am going to fight alongside you and I am going to fight _for you!"_

The tears rolled endlessly down her pale, freckled cheeks as she saw his face change from concern to slight anger.

"Ginny, no! I can't allow you to do that! You know I have lost everyone who has ever cared for me to that wizard and I am definitely not prepared to lose you to, no matter what you say. I have to do this alone. Hermione and Ron wouldn't be coming with me if I had my way but you know what they're like! Please Ginny, just stay out of danger!" Harry pleaded as he could feel himself start to cry alongside her.

"No Harry! I'm not going to sit by and watch the world go by while you've left me! I'm going to fight! I'm going to stay loyal to you like I always have and finally do you justice! And if Malfoy does come crawling back, he isn't going know what hit him!" Ginny almost growled at the sound of the name she has always cast as a disgrace for a wizard.

Harry's eyes softened as he looked at strong women who he loved so much. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you, I wish I didn't have to," Harry said, pulling her back into his chest as his tears hit her hair.

"No you're not. I know that you just want to get rid of that abomination more than the rest of us. I'm just sorry that I can't help you," Ginny sighed as she pulled back again slightly to look deep into his clouded eyes as they both cried into each other's embrace.

Harry lifted her chin with his finger and bent down to kiss her slowly, softly on her tender rosy lips, "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." He said softly as he broke the short kiss and looked into her crying amber eyes.

"I love you too Harry James Potter," Ginny sighed again as he looked at her with all the love in the world.

He turned and walked away, leaving her standing in the rain in front of Dumbledore's dampening, rain splattered grave. He walked towards Ron and Hermione who looked as though they were already about to go. He looked back at her crying form as he disapperated.

That night, Ginny Weasley cried herself to sleep with thoughts of worry for the love of her life. Praying to Merlin or anyone who would listen that he would stay safe and come back alive as well as coming back for her. That night, Ginny vowed to herself, no matter how much she promised Harry, that she would fight to the death for him: always.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-Diagon Death Eater**_

_**Thanks for the reviews; you know how much I love them! Sorry if you thought the last chapter was a bit short, it looks much longer on my laptop and I hate long chapters, they annoy me. Sorry for the mistakes and I still own nothing. Review please and… Enjoy!**_

Already, a month had passed since Dumbledore's funeral and Harry had left his love behind to look for Horcouxes with Ron and Hermione but to Ginny it felt like a life time.

She had hardly slept at all since he left as she had been out of her mind with worry. She now had big, black bags hanging under her eyes from lack of sleep and her cheeks were pale while her long, auburn hair stayed the exact same as it always did. Her eyes were now a faded yellow instead of the golden-amber they had been before Harry had left. How she missed him so.

It was almost the 1st of September and, denying her mother's wishes, Ginny would soon be traveling back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knew the school would not be the same. Hell, it wold never be the same again but she still felt as though it was her second home. She was dreading going back in fact, but she had to go and follow through her promise to Harry. She had already decided how she may do it but she just needed to put everything to place.

Ginny and her parents were going up to Diagon Alley later that day to get the last of Ginny's school supplies. No matter how much she had begged, her mother would not let her go alone or even with a group of friends. Although this deeply annoyed Ginny who and always been a very independent girl, she knew her mother was just looking out of her and doing what she thinks is best.

Ginny got up that morning, not having any sleep as usual, and got dressed as soon as possible not wanting to wait around all day. She wore a pair of faded black jeans, white blouse and a burgundy jumper with some small, slightly healed, matching shoes. She clipped her hair back and headed down stairs where her mother was making breakfast and her father was reading the paper. So far, so good.

"Morning Daddy," Ginny chimed in her convincible fake happy voice as she sat down at the table and kissed her father lightly on the cheek. He looked up from his paper and smiled at his only daughter.

"Morning sweetheart," He smiled and went back to his paper as Mrs. Weasley served them both breakfast being sure to give Ginny extra sausages to make sure she eats as she knows her daughter is depressed about Harry being gone no matter how much Ginny tried to hide it.

They ate in silence until they had finished and Mr. Weasley apperrated them to Diagon Alley as Mrs. Weasley did not want to risk any of them accidentally going through the grate in Borgin and Burkes which lead to Knockturn Alley. Ginny was grateful for this as she didn't fancy getting soot all over herself or running into a Death Eater.

They appeared outside Flourish and Blotts at about half past twelve, giving them enough time to grab Ginny's supplies, do some of the weekly shopping and browse some stores as well as pop into Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see how Fred and George were getting on.

Ginny had almost all of her supplies before her father had to run off to the Ministry on an urgent call leaving Ginny and her mother.

"Okay dear, I need to pop to Madam Malkins and pick up your school robes and I really don't want to leave you alone…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, seeing the look on Ginny's face.

"Just go ahead mum, I'll be fine here, there are loads of people around. I promise I'll go to Flourish and Blotts and stay there until you get back," Ginny pleaded.

"…Okay, but stay here," her mother looked hesitant before she hurried of to grab Ginny's uniform while she was left to her own devices in the famous book shop.

As she walked in, the bell tinkled at the door and she looked around to see a large number of people huddling in different corners of the room, just keeping to themselves. Ginny walked over to the 'Defence Against The Dark Arts' section to look for her new school books which, according to the list, all seemed to come from this set of shelves.

She idly looked through, not really trying to find her school books when she accidently knocked a book hard on the floor, creating a big bang making many people stare at her and a few jump back in surprise. She bent down to pick up the hard, leather, old brown book to see a pair of shiny black shoes in front of her. She retrieved the book and stood up straight to put the book back onto the shelf. As she looked up, she saw the person was also wearing a set of green and black robes that where fitted to shape. When she finally stood up straight and out the book on the shelf, she saw a pair of cold, icy grey eyes and silvery, blond hair.

She recognised these features immediately as Draco Malfoy. She gave him an evil look as he just sniggered at her. She had always hated Malfoy. He had always teased and bullied her about her family and money not to mention that he was Harry's worst enemy and in Slytherin. He was just pure heartless with an icy soul to match his stony eyes; trademark Death Eater.

"Aha, look what we have here then!" he sneered at she stared angrily into his eyes.

"I know for a fact you are looking at witch, I for one am looking at a death eater," Ginny stated strongly, causing Draco to look at her with suspicion and surprise.

"You'll pay for that, Weaslette!" He drew his wand as Ginny took a few steps back, "Haven't got your precious Potter to save you now!" He cackled as Ginny whipped out her and pointed it straight at Draco's throat. Everyone was watching them now with amazed and astonished expressions.

"Don't you dare say one word about Harry! And I don't need him, I can look after myself thank you very much now if you don't mind, I have better thing to do than fraternise with Death Eater scum…"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! PUT THAT WAND DOWN NOW!" Came the bellowing voice of Mrs. Weasley as she came through the doors of the book shop, looking shocked and embarrassed.

"This isn't over," Draco sneered angrily in her ear as he removed himself from her grip and left the shop. Ginny stood there fuming as she did as her mother asked and continued her shopping while others went back to what they were doing.

And how true Draco's words were…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- How I Miss You**_

_**So, here's the next update! Sorry I haven't updated as quick as usual, been held up a lot and got a computer ban for getting chucked out of a maths lesson. I hope you liking this so far! Please review! Enjoy!**_

It was finally September 1st and Ginny was now missing Harry more than ever with her going to Hogwarts alone while Snape was her new, powerful and dangerous Headmaster. She was, in all honesty; frightened. She had never been to Hogwarts without Harry, even when they weren't together. As usual, something terrible happened every year at the now darkened school but this time she would not have her hero to save her. Not only was she frightened to go back to Hogwarts, she was frightened for the life and safety of Harry, not to mention her best friend, Hermione, and her brother, Ron. While she was tucked up tightly in her warm bedding and was surrounded by family; Harry, Ron and Hermione were out on an impossible mission that not only threatened their lives, but would change the whole of the wizarding world completely.

After her extremely close encounter with Draco Malfoy in _Flourish and Blotts_, Ginny had gathered the rest of her expensive school supplies and had packed her trunk. Ginny had only packed a couple of days early knowing that if she didn't do it soon, she wouldn't do it at all and her Mother would most likely not let her even board the train.

Her large, burgundy trunk which was branded with the Gryffindor's crest was bulging as she heaved it down the long, tiresome, many flights of lopsided stairs of her home at the Burrow. This year, she had struggled to fit everything into her case due to the massive amount of books she was permitted to bring, all of which were related to the dark arts.

She dumped her trunk in the boot of the magically, flying, Weasley car before she raced back inside to collect her jumper that she had left in her room while her Mother and Father took their seats, ready to take off for the long journey to Kings Cross train station in London where Ginny and her brothers had bored the Hogwarts express for well over ten long years.

She zoomed up the stair cases once again, and flung open her bedroom door in hast, hoping she would not be late. Ginny looked desperately around her small but not cramped bedroom until she found her jumper lying under her wooden bed. She dived under to reach it and as she came back up, she hit her head on the bed frame.

"Ouch," She exclaimed, rubbing her head. She was facing her bedside table when something caught her eye.

There, on the ancient wooden chest of draws was a small, moving photo. Ginny picked it up and tears sprang to her eyes as she realised what she was looking at. It was a picture of her and Harry, kissing in the nearby apple orchard. Her hair and face were windswept and so was his. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold wind and Harry's eyes were gleaming more than ever before. She watched over and over again as they gently, lovingly kissed each other under their favourite apple tree. Tears leaked over her light eyelids as she recalled the memory which was captured and preserved on this tiny piece of photo-card that had come from Ron's camera he had been given for Christmas the same year.

She missed him so much. She missed his voce, his breathe, his touch and his kiss. But most of all, she missed his unending love for her that was accompanied with his strong, manly arms.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her Mother shouting for her to hurry up. She looked at the picture one more time before kissing the photographed Harry and stuffing it straight into her pocket. She pulled on her jumper, ready for another year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She crossed through the barrier and bored the train only moments before it was about to leave after hugging her frightful Mother good-bye. Ginny hated seeing her parents that way but she knew that, to keep her silent promise to Harry, she had to return to school and stay loyal to Dumbledore and Harry himself.

It didn't take her long to search through the train and find a suitable seat for her and her good friend Neville who seemed to have changed quite a lot over the long, never-ending summer. His faced had thinned and his hair had been cut. He was no-longer podgy or chubby but he was now slim and muscular. He had dismissed the old look of terror, fear and embarrassment he had always worn and had replaced it with a look of determination and courage. He had become, in Ginny's opinion, a very handsome young man.

They were later followed by Luna Lovegood who had failed to give away no more than 7 issues of her father's magazine; '_The Quibbler'_.

As they were half way through their journey to school, Luna reading her father's magazine, Neville reading one of his school books and Ginny staring aimlessly out of the wide window, when the train came to a sudden halt. There was a sudden flash of blackness as many children began to chatter and whisper in fear and curiosity. There was a sudden flash of darkness and a heavy, dirty looking man appeared in the door way of the Gryffindor carriage. He was dressed in black clothing with a thin cape around his neck as was he smaller man standing behind him. The dark mark was clearly visible in their bare arms.

"Oi! Losers, he isn't here," Neville stood up, obviously knowing that they were looking for Harry. And with that, they left in a sea of black cloak as the train started to gain speed as it was moving again. After that, there were no more interruptions throughout the rest of their train ride which everyone was grateful for.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- So Different**_

_**Quickie update but you guys deserve it! Hope your liking this story! Please review as I love getting feedback! Sorry about mistakes and own nothing still. As I said please review and enjoy this next chapter.**_

After another half an hour, they arrive at Hogwarts ready for another year which would most likely be their worst yet. Just from the outside, it looked different. It was dark and glooming with depression written all other the once beautiful feature of the old castle. It was as if the school had died along with its Headmaster and was now sucking away everyone's spirits. It wasn't a place you would like to see let alone live in for a year as the many students did. The once, colourful stained-glass windows were now smashed and battered along with the walls which bricks now seemed to have turned a cold, shocking grey, matching the clouds above their heads.

They all walked gloomily up to the strangely different castle as the carriages had now been reserved for Slytherin's. The hill they were so used to riding up seemed so much higher and steeper when you were walking or climbing it. Ginny was no happy about this at all. These were completely unnecessary changes that did not need to be made and were effectively, ruining many people's lives. She had large blisters on the back of heals as she finally reached the large oak doors of her once beloved school while still accompanied by Neville and Luna who were looking as equally irritated.

The eventually filed into the hall which was the same as the rest of the castle; Dark and lifeless. There were no chairs or tables anymore. Everyone had to stand, even staff except for Professor Severus Snape. Snape was now head master and now sat in the seat where Dumbledore had sat for so many years. He sat in this large, golden chair as everyone stood; waiting to see the outcome of brilliant, evil smirk that mirrored the one Draco was also wearing.

"Good evening students," he said, his voice slowly lingering over every word as he spoke, "As you see, I am now Headmaster. You shall obey my every command and follow my every rule. You shall remain quiet or be punished brutally as you deserve. There shall be no need for magic in the corridors. No one shall leave the castle at any time. All Hogsmede trips have been here forth cancelled and no communication is allowed to be sent outside the building. You now shall venture to your dormitories. That is all"

Snape sneered as the Slytherin's smirked in approval. They all left the hall in great hast as to be gone from the man they now called Headmaster but is nothing more and a traitor's sight.

Fuming and tired, Ginny arrived at the familiar common room to see that it look almost the same except less well-kept and a few shades darker. The once blood red carpet was now a murky brown and the wallpaper had faded in colour. The seats were tattered and pictures torn. It had obviously been an intended attack.

Ginny and a few others brandished their wands and started fixing a few things, already breaking the first of many school rules. Soon enough, everything was back in order and it was just like old times. Times before the death of Dumbledore and the disappearance of Harry. Everyone was soon going about their usual business and heading off to bed. Ginny lingered behind when the common room was eventually empty, leaving her completely alone with herself and her thoughts.

Ginny stared absentmindedly into the flames of the dwindling fire that they had sprung in the centre of the common room. Her mind raced aimlessly as she watched the burning orange flames dance across the hot, blackened coals beneath it. The flames seemed so graceful a care-free unlike the mind of young Ginevra Weasley.

She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like right now if Dumbledore had still been alive. Would Harry have to have left? Would everyone be just as frightened? Would her and Harry be sitting here right now, holding each other in the other's arms?

All these questions would remain unanswered for all of eternity as there was no turning back time and undoing the past damage and destruction. She kept looking into the gentle flames as they died and she fell asleep on the fluffy red sofa instead of heading to bed. Her mind remained pacing as she closed her softening eyes, tears starting to leak once again as she fell asleep.

Hogwarts had changed, and certainly not for the better…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5- Duels and Detention**_

_**Another quickie update! Sorry the last chapter was very short but I felt it was needed. I hope you like this chapter and the ones before as well as ones to come. Sorry for mistakes and such and I still do not won anything of Harry Potter or his world as much as I would love to, it all belongs to Joanna. Please review, I love review so much but I don't feel I get enough for my liking but I'm just greedy ;)! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

Much time had passed since they had all arrived at the new, hideous Hogwarts. It had been four months in fact and Ginny had still heard nothing from Harry although she didn't really expect to. She still missed him greatly although she allowed herself to continue her life and get on with what she had to do. She and many others had still not quite grasped the new rules and regards which landed them with many punishments which were issued by the Carrow's- brother and sister who were in charge of all punishment which did not bode well with the children on the receiving end of their wrath.

The tables had been set out in the hall as it was lunch when Ginny walked into the room and sat down to eat lunch with Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus. She was just harmlessly eating her ham sandwich as she did every lunch (it was sort of her tradition every lunch) when she was knocked in the back causing it to go flying and hit a first year Hufflepuff straight in the forehead causing butter to be spread over his eyebrows which earned many cackling laughs from the Slytherin table. Ginny turned around to see who had pushed her and wasn't surprised to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy, his eyes shooting evil looks back at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny snapped in rage causing more attention than was needed and soon the whole hall was looking in her direction trying to see what was happening.

"Oh sorry, did I step on your tail? Poor ickle Weaslette," Draco said in a false babyish tone which earned echoes of laughter from the Slytherin's, causing Ginny to grab her wand in the spur of the moment. Seeing this, Malfoy mirrored her.

"Little girls should play big boys games Weaslette," Draco said, both of them clutching their wands tightly.

"Want to test that theory Ferret boy?" Ginny retorted, gripping her wand so much that her knuckles turned white. She was sure that is she squeezed any harder that her wand would surely snap.

In that quick moment, Draco shot a spell at Ginny which missed by inches and ended up burning a hole in Dean's shoe. Ginny dodged as Draco shoot more and more harmless spells which all missed by mere millimetres. Ginny was prepared to fight back even if it was against Harry's wishes and she knew she'd get into a mass of trouble for her actions. She was in no mood to take any of Malfoy's rubbish and violent retorts. So she fort back with all she could, not noticing that there was now a ring of people crowded around them in the centre of the great hall.

"Flipendo," Malfoy shouted, the spell hit Ginny, knocking her backwards.

"Protego," Ginny shouted as Draco sent the same curse at her again. This sent the spell shooting back at him therefore made Draco get knocked back this time and his back hit the wall.

"Serpensortia," Draco snapped as a great snake erupted from his wand causing many people to scream and shriek as they back away from him. "Where's you precious snake tongue boyfriend now when you need him," he cackled and turned away.

"Immobulus," yelled Ginny as Draco and his cronies tried to get away. The spell hit him, leaving a frozen Draco Malfoy standing stock-still in the middle if the room. All of his friends and fellow Slytherin's as well as the rest of the school backed away seeing the furious look in the youngest Weasley's eyes. She was still faced with the giant serpent slithering her way. "Incendio," she pointed her wand at the snake which caused it to burst into flames and become only a pile of ashes on the floor.

She looked straight into the frozen Draco's dark, grey eyes, "What did I tell you ferret boy? Leave. Harry. Alone!" Ginny said, her eyes darkening with and evil glare as she gripped her wand tightly and indicated, "Incendio!"

The crowd gasped as Malfoy's robes set on fire. The fire spread quickly as the crowd shrieked and few cheered. Many were dumbstruck. They never knew little Ginny Weasley would take on Draco Malfoy let alone set him on fire which could potentially kill him. The fire was now half way up his robes, burning his legs, feet and forearms. There was gap in the crowd as one Professor came to interrupt the ruckus. Out from the crowd popped Professor Slughorn's face. He was completely astonished. In the shock of the moment, he ran to fetch Professor Snape and report the incident.

Moments later, the crowd dispersed as they saw Snape bellowing down the hall towards a furious Ginny and burning Draco whose robes where now blackened and crumbing and his are started to singe on the tips.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Snape shouted at the top of his voice as he finally reached the duelling pair. He saw the smirk on Ginny's face and seized her by her hair. Ginny remained smirking as Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn carried Draco to the hospital wing after they had put the flames out and Snape dragged her to the dungeons by her hair.

He pushed her in and she hit the wall. She was not alone in the room. The Carrows were also there; ready to dish out the punishment Ginny deserved for attempting to kill another student.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Snape yelled as he slammed the door behind him. Ginny did not answer. She just simply stood there and smirked, refusing to say anything. Snape nodded to the Carrows as one forced their hands around her neck and the other took out there wand.

"Crucio!" He yellow and Ginny hit the floor, squirming and screaming in pain. The pain was unimaginable! It was like a thousand white hot needles were being pierced through her pale skin. She kept screaming until the curse was realised and she was left panting heavily on the cold stone floor.

"Tell me what happen!" Snape snapped as he towered over Ginny. She managed to smirk again as Snape kicked her hard in the elbow, "Answer me Weasley!"

"I just gave him what he deserved! It's not my fault if he decides to start fights and I retaliate!" Ginny shouted and her chest moved up and down with each heavy breath.

"Always knew you would be a trouble maker Weasley! Just like you idiotic brothers not to mention you're under the influence of that blood traitor Potter," Snape spat as he stared menacingly down at her.

"Don't you dare say a thing about Harry, Snape!" Ginny screamed at the top of her voice as the Carrows seized her again and was once again hit by the Curciatous Curse. She screamed and writhed under the spell as Snape left the room. The curse was lifted as the Carrows followed him out and Ginny was left, breathing heavily on the damp floor. She was sweating from pain. She knew Hogwarts had changed, but never realise how much. She already knew that this would be a long, painful year.

Little did Ginny know, Harry had seen the hole even on the Marauders map…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- I must not be loyal to Harry Potter**_

_**Updated! Hope you guys are like this and I hope to see many reviews! As you see, this is become quite and angry, dark and violent story but the end should be brighter. I own nothing still and this definitely wouldn't make any money. Sorry about the mistakes and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**_

Just over a month later and Draco was out of the Hospital wing and back in Ginny's Defence against the Dark Arts classes. He now looked paler but with some red patches where the fire had burnt is once white skin. His hair had been cut slightly to get rid of the singed ends. He kept giving Ginny looks that could kill across the room of their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson which was now before lunch.

They now had mixed classes so that more teachers could patrol the grounds. The sixth and Seventh year Gryffindor's sat on the left side as the Slytherin's sat on the right while Professor Umbridge walked down the aisle in the middle of the rows of desks. They had recruited Umbridge again when Snape became head master as her punishment seemed to be as equally affective as the Carrows.

"Okay class, today we will be reading on how to defend yourself again powerful dark magic although you probably won't need it," Umbridge chimed as she reached the front and turned to face her class.

Something inside Ginny snapped as she heard Umbridge's foolish words, "What do you mean _'we won't need them'_! Of course we will, everyone knows Voldemort's on the move! Harry said so himself, I was there!" This caused Umbridge to look as if someone had just pointed a wand to her throat and the rest of the class to smile in approval of Ginny's actions.

"How dare you! Detention in my office for you Miss Weasley!" Umbridge snapped at a frustrated Ginny.

"_For Merlin's sake!"_ Ginny retorted under her breath.

"That will teach you to be loyal to liars," Umbridge said in a cheerier tone.

"He's not a liar!" Ginny stood up and shouted.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge said in extreme hast as Ginny slowly, silently sat down. She decided it would be best for her house if she kept quiet so that they would not lose any more points, not that the house cup really mattered to anyone anymore as they were all more worried about Voldemort being on the move.

An hour past with many Slytherin's stared, sniggered, sneered and chuckled at Ginny while she attempted to do her book work including Draco Malfoy who just kept shooting her with the same evil looks as before. The work was mostly pointless as all they had to do was copy the same 1,000 word text 5 times because it apparently helps you to _'reach maximum potential'._

Ginny found this extremely unhelpful and a complete waste of time. They weren't learning anything about defence and attack. What made it worse was that they were in the middle of a war which their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher failed to prepare them for. They needed to learn to fight just like Harry had taught them in his 5th year. That's when the idea hit Ginny…

"Class dismissed," said Umbridge as she magically collected all of the text books they had been uselessly working from. Ginny was just about to get up after packing away her quill and ink into her bag when Umbridge called her, "Not so fast Miss Weasley."

Ginny spun around to see Umbridge looking right in her direction, hands on hips, standing in front of her desk. To Ginny, in that moment Umbridge looked exactly like her mother when she was telling Fred and George off for exploding one of her many magical wooden spoons she prized so dearly.

"Follow me to my office Miss Weasley," Umbridge said as she strode towards the door at the very front of the room which lead to some stairs. Ginny climbed the stairs behind her plump professor, Umbridge's pale pink skirt flapping in her face until she finally reached the top. Umbridge opened the door and they slowly stepped inside.

Ginny always found Umbridge's office absolutely repulsive. It had so much pink flowery wall paper that you could mistake it for a garden. The plates on the wall all had printed pictures of small kittens and cats which meowed in a shrieking choir. Everything in the room was pink and fluffy giving Ginny the feeling to vomit.

Umbridge ordered her to sit in the seat opposite her on the other side of the desk where Harry had once sat while in detention. Umbridge made herself a cup of tea, distracting her slightly from the task at hand while Ginny stared aimlessly around the room. As if suddenly realising where she was and the purpose of this meeting, Umbridge snapped her head up. She took her wand from the pocket of her frilly pink cardigan and waved it at Ginny and her chair. At that moment, ropes shot out of her wand and tied Ginny tightly to the chair as she struggled against them.

"There's no point, you will not be released until you have served your detention." Umbridge announced in a sickly sweet tone of voice. She opened a draw from her desk and pulled out a large sheet of parchment and a pink feathered quill. "You will write me some lines today, Ginevra. You will not go until you have filled this hall sheet."

"And what, may I ask, am I supposed to be writing?" Ginny said irritable as she stared down at the piece of parchment that had been laid out in front of her.

"You shall write; _I must not be loyal to Harry Potter_," She chimed in the same horrid voice.

"NO! Absolutely not!" Ginny tried to stand but forgot she was still attached to the chair.

"You will do as you are told Ginevra!" Umbridge snapped evilly as Ginny stopped struggling.

"No, I refuse to write that!" Ginny shouted so loud she was sure that Hagrid would be able to hear it from his hut near the Forbidden Forest.

"Then you leave me no choice," Umbridge took out her wand again and once again pointed it to Ginny, "Imperio…"

Ginny's eyes that were once a chestnut brown not turned a cloudy blue as an effect of the unforgivable curse.

Umbridge sat down to drink her tea as Ginny began to write on the paper as she was under the influence of the illegal curse. Little did Ginny know but this was Umbridge's _'Quill of Torcher' _as known by students. As Ginny kept repeating the lines that Umbridge had set her, the words slowly sunk into the back of her hand causing her extreme pain.

Finally, an hour past and Ginny's had was bleeding profusely. She had written it same sentence well over 200 times before she had reached the bottom of the parchment. Umbridge released the ropes and removed the curse. Ginny's eyes turned back to their original shade of brown as Umbridge ushered her out and shut the door behind her.

As she left, Ginny looked down at her bleeding hand as tears sprang into her eyes. There, scared forever on the back of her hands were the words she would never obey to…

_I must not stay loyal to Harry Potter_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- Reunited**_

_**I'm on another writing role today so here's another update! Hope you enjoy this new one as much as I hope you have like the others and I would like to see some reviews as we are about half way through the story. I'm sorry for any mistakes made as usual. I am not making and money and Harry Potter still belongs to the amazing, beautiful Joanna Kathleen Rowling! Please review and Enjoy!**_

Later that night, Ginny returned to the common room, here hand still throbbing from the quill where she met Neville on the couch in front of the fire where she had once been sitting with Harry late last year. Ginny was exhausted as potion s had been a brutal lesson. She had seen no more of Draco since earlier in Defence against the Dark Arts although he was in all the lessons he had that day. She did not think much of it as her mind was somewhere else as she greeted Neville and sat down next to him.

"Ginny, what the hell happened to your hand!" Neville exclaimed as she looked at the mark the back of Ginny's pale hand. The bleeding had stood but the words where clearly written out into her.

"Umbridge made me. That quill she used in my 4th year. I refused to write it so she put me under the 'Imperious' curse. It's nothing really," Ginny sighed as she tried to cover her hand with her sleeve but had great difficulty doing so.

"She's a menace that woman! I wish we could do something about her! We aren't learning anything!" Neville grunted in frustration as a though struck Ginny like a brick to the head.

"That's it! The DA! We can bring everyone back and we could teach them like Harry did!" Ginny said with excitement as hers and Neville's faces lit up like a single bright light bulb in the dark night sky.

"That's brilliant Ginny! We'll have to do it late at night though so that we definitely won't get caught this time and we can use the room of requirement!" Neville smiled as Ginny approved his ideas. This was the first time either of them had smiled since they knew that Harry had to leave.

Late that night, about half eleven, Ginny and Neville alerted the rest of the DA and headed to the Room of Requirement. To their surprise, almost everyone turned up with the exception of Fed, George and of course, Ron, Hermione and Harry. They all gathered in the room and Ginny step forward to the front with Neville and Luna who they had notified first.

"Okay…um…hi everyone. As you see we have reformed the DA in the hope to teach you something worthwhile other than the rubbish we get from Umbridge," Ginny smiled as she saw a few faces mirror her and a few small cheers.

"What's the point?" Came a voice from within the medium sized crowd of people. They separated to see Michael Connor whose face wore the same expression as it did when Harry had told them, "We'll get caught again won't we? We won't learn anything that we haven't already read about none of this will get us any closer to ridding of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will it?"

"Because it would be what Harry wanted. Harry wouldn't want us just sitting there doing nothing when we could fight back. He would have stuck up for what he believed in like what we are doing now! And if you don't like it Mr Conner, you can leave now!" Ginny said fiercely as she whipped her wand out and pointed it at his chest causing him to take a step back and others to gasp in terror. Michael swallowed and Ginny took this as an apology. Ever since that outburst, there were no more and they continued with the lesson.

"Right, now I have seen the all of you can produce a Protronus, we can start the next curse, an unforgivable curse…" Ginny announced as many people gasped and whispered. "Don't worry; I have some life-like dummies we will use. We are going to try the Curciatous curse. Everyone grab a dummy and make sure you are nowhere near anyone in case you go wrong."

Everyone grabbed a dummy including Ginny and found a space as they all fell silent. Ginny saw slight nervousness hinted on Neville's face as his parents were badly affected by this curse. But most of all, she saw determination etched on his features and she was proud of him for it.

"Okay so this is how it works. You all know the indication which is 'Crucio'. All you have to do is point it at the person, in our case dummy that you wish to torture. You have to say it clearly just like when you are traveling by Floo Powder. You have to keep concentration like all spells. But most of all, you have to mean it. You have to feel hatred and despise when you say it or it won't work properly. The longer you hold the curse, the more pain it will cause the person, now everyone have a go but be careful!"

Nobody in the room could manage it, not even Ginny until…

"Crucio!"

Neville had done it. Neville managed to torture his dummy until it was sweating and writhing on the floor in front of him. When he stopped, there were many cheers and every gathered round him. Ginny had never been more proud of her closest friend.

After two hours of hard work, almost everyone had tortured their dummy and Seamus managed to make his explode in his face with resulted in a cackle of laughter form Dean. Soon, everyone left to go to bed and Ginny, Luna and Neville were left in the Room of Requirement on their own.

"Well done Neville, I'm proud of you," Ginny said as she walked over and hugged him.

"I was thinking of them, my parents I mean. They were tortured by this curse; they were led to insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange. I want to do them justice, I want them avenged!" Neville stated with tears leaking form his glistening eyes.

"They'd be so proud of you Neville," Said Luna, her voice dreamy as usual as she went and patted him back in a comforting gesture.

With that, they left the Room of Requirement, arms round each-other's shoulders, ready to take on the world…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8- Stealing History**_

_**Sorry that my chapters are so short but they honestly look longer on my laptop. Probably less updates as usual tonight as I am not supposed to be on fanfiction as my mum thinks that I spend way too much time on it and that I need to get my head out of the clouds. I'm sorry about the mistakes and typos that may occur in any chapters that I write. I own nothing still and hope you are enjoying the story. Please review and Enjoy.**_

It had been just a few short weeks since Ginny and Neville had restarted Dumbledore's Army and they were extremely impressed with everyone's progress.__Even Michael, who had been resistant at first, was showing that he could do more with his magic than he originally thought. Ginny was honestly proud of each and every one of them but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Maybe the absence of her best friend who just happened to be the brightest Witch of her age. Or maybe it was the fact that her favourite brother was away on a death mission and no one knew where he was. But most of all it was the fact that the love of her life was fighting for his own life with the safety of the whole Wizarding world hauled upon his shoulders and he may become unlucky and never return her warm loving embrace ever again.

He was the one who had originally taught them and formed the DA. He was the one they had all looked up to. The one they depended on to make sure they were ready for the war ahead of them and to make sure they were protected against all evil they may face. They had trusted him. And now he was gone on a mission that could unfortunately lead to his fatal death. Now, Ginny had the weight shared upon her shoulders as she taught them everything he and Dumbledore had shown her. She also felt guilty. Guilty that she could not ward them with the same protection, hope and trust that Harry had only two years previous. But above all, she was guilty that she had betrayed Harry's trust.

Harry had taught her many defensive and attacking spells before he left with the hope that she would use them when needed and not give this information away to anyone. Ginny had betrayed his trust but for the safety of others. She was sure Harry would understand although this did not stop her from having a big, heavy, black clouded of guilt and disloyalty hanging about her shameful head. But Ginny knew this was the right thing to do no matter how much she had been trusted to not reveal his secrets.

It was last lesson of that long, dragging Wednesday when Ginny and her fellow Gryffindors were occupied by a History of Magic class. Ginny never paid too much attention in this class as it never interested her although she did concentrate enough to get at least and _'Exceeds Expectations'_ in her _O. W. L. S. _

This particular lesson, Professor Binns, the only teacher that happened to be ghost was giving them a long lecture on the four founders. He had already given them the long story about Salazar Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets, much to the extreme dislike of Ginny. He had told them all about Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter who was now the ghost of Ravenclaw house; Helena Ravenclaw aka The Grey Lady. He had also told them about Helga Hufflepuff's connection with badgers which no one in the room had even listened to let alone take notes. Finally, Professor Binns started in Godric Gryffindor which caused many Gryffindors to perk up a bit and give the Professor their full attention.

"Well, now onto Godric Gryffindor. The last of our four founders and by all means the bravest. His birth place was and still is Godric's Hollow which, as you may know, was where our very own hero; Harry Potter, was born," Binns said as Ginny's head snapped up so fast, she was sure she would have broken her neck at the sound of her lovers name.

"Also, as you may know, each of them had an object they prized. Rowena had her diadem. Crow type head piece she wore continuously. Helga had a goblet which she had a badger carved neatly into. Salazar had a locket which had a snake-like _'S' _on the outside and finally Godric. Godric owned a powerful sword which had rubies encrusted in the handle and his name scratched into the blade. Now can anyone tell me anything…" Before he could finish his sentence, Ginny's hand shot up in the air with great speed, almost breaking her own arm. "Yes, Ginevra."

"Well sir, the sword comes out of the sorting hat which is kept in Dumb-…I mean…Snapes office. It will present itself to any worth Gryffindor who happens to get their hands on it. It also defeated the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets after it came out if the hat and Harry stabbed it through the roof of its mouth," Ginny chimed, feeling very pleased with herself while struggling to block out the flash backs.

"Very good Miss Weasley, 10 points to Gryffindor! Although the Chamber of Secrets rumour is not proven…" Once again, he was cut off.

"Not proven! I was there; Harry saved me with the sword! I saw it!" Ginny yelled defensively as Binns apologized and went back to his teaching.

Ginny, quite frankly, was intrigued but the sword and later when to the library to find a book about it. She didn't have to search for too long before she found what she was looking for. She spent hours looking through the book before spotting something that seemed very useful.

'_The sword will take on the poisonous venom or liquid that it drained from its last victim. For example; if you stabbed a human, there blood would be embedded into the sword.'_

Ginny looked closely and reread the same passage to made sure she fully understood it when realisation hit her; Venom. The fang Harry had used back in her first year was dripping with Basilisk venom and he had used the sword to kill the giant snake like creature. Therefore the sword would be impregnated with the venom with had been used to kill the memory of 16year old Tom Marvolo Riddle. If she could get hold of the sword, then she could attempt to send it to Harry who then may be able to use it to finally rid their world of Lord Voldemort once and for all. Ginny was so please with her idea that she has not realise that it was already 9'o'clock at night. She grabbed the book and stuffed it into her bag, not wanting any questions from Madam Prince- the librarian. She ran as fast as she could to the owlery, being careful not to slip and sent a letter to both Neville and Luna to get them to meet her in the Room of Requirement and to not tell anyone else.

About nine thirty, they both showed up looking anxious and excited although Luna still had her dreamy look plastered across her face.

"What's so urgent Ginny?" Neville asked as he let his curiosity get the better of him as usual.

Ginny told them her whole plan as their faces changed to so many different emotions. She could not believe their reaction when they finally agreed to help her. Neville seemed to be buzzing. He was suddenly at an energy large. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet while Luna had one of her largest smiles spread over her delicate features. Ginny was pleased with the result as they left the Room of Requirement and separated to their respective Common Rooms. They vowed to each other that they would not tell another soul about their plans to help Harry in his silent quest to defeat the Dark Lord.

They agreed they would start as soon as possible and that they would do it late at night, after the DA meetings so that they had less of a chance of getting caught, although, they were not completely sure where it would be. They knew that it would come out of the Sorting Hat which used to be placed in Dumbledore's office. But recently they had heard many rumours that Snape had had the Sorting Hat moved to a secret room in his study so that no one will dare attempt to reach it or use it which was exactly what Ginny, Neville and Luna where about to do. Ginny was now so determined to reach the prized possession of Godric Gryffindor that she was ready to face any punishment she may be granted. The only thing worse than the Curciatous curse was the killing curse and Ginny had even prepared herself for that as she knew she would have to face it sometime or other. She had once contemplated using it on herself just after Harry had left, as she was in deep depression and had a feeling that her love would not return but despite this, she knew she could not do it as she had to hold on… for Harry.

Everything she did, she did for Harry. Everything she said, she said to defend him. The only thing she lived for was for him. He was her one and only true love that was absent when she needed him most. She knew her word that horrid day were completely true. She would fight for and with him even if she couldn't be right by his side. She was going to fight this war in honour of him. She was going to defeat the evil alongside him. She was going to fight with everything she had, just fir him. She was going to help him. She was going to make him proud of her. She was going to show him how loyal she was no matter what Umbridge had forced her to carve into her own hand. She was going to fight till the end for his love. She was going to show him just how much she truly and unendingly loved him…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9- Caught in the Act**_

_**Okay everyone, hoping to get near to the end of the story tonight so I apologize if it is not as good as you expect but be sure to check my other work. I own nothing and I am not making money from this as you know and I don't believe this would make any money at all anyway. Sorry for mistakes and please review or message me your thoughts! Enjoy!**_

It was very late at night as the latest Dumbledore's Army session had last a little longer than usual due to the fact that Dean had 'accidently' levitated Seamus onto a beam above their heads and had failed to get him down. The eventually managed to bring him back to the ground below after an hour of attempting to remove him off his perch. Not long after, they ended the lesson as it began to get extremely late and by the time everyone had departed so that only Neville, Luna and Ginny were left, it was already two o'clock in the morning. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night they were going to search for the sword of Godric Gryffindor and bring it back to Harry.

"How do we know where to start?" Asked Neville who seemed slightly nervous while still deep in thought.

"How about the Room of Requirement, that's where everything's hidden!" Piped up Luna as both Neville and Ginny stared at her.

"Luna, we are already in the Room of Requirement, remember?" Ginny said as Luna's delicate cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink, "I think the lack of sleep is getting to you." Laughed Ginny as they left the Room of Requirement and headed silently around the corridors.

"I think we should start in Dumbledore's office. That's where the hat was seen last and what we heard were only rumours so it could still be there," Said Ginny as they came to the old gargoyle that lead to the office of their dead headmaster.

"But Ginny, Snapes headmaster now, we can't just waltz in!" Neville reminded her.

"We'll sneak in then. The Gargoyle also has feature recognition; Dumbledore told me so in my third year. He said it can also detect polyjuice so that won't work. If I am right, then it will recognise me and let me in without the new password," Ginny said matter-of-factly thinking that she was beginning to sound more and more like Hermione.

"I hope you're right," whispered Luna as they drew closer to the door which led them to the stairs.

They got to the gargoyle and its eyes looked over Ginny as if it seemed to be scanning her. Suddenly, it jumped aside to let them pass much to the surprise of Neville and Luna. Ginny smiled to herself as they all climbed the spiralling stairs up to what was now, Professor Severus Snape's office. When they finally reached the top, Ginny turned to look at Neville and Luna's excited faces.

"Okay so here's the deal. We're just going to walk in there; search silently for the hat which we hope will have the sword in it. We grab the hat and hopefully sword and leave the office quickly but without a sound. We get to the Owlery and send it to Harry wherever he may be. Then we wait to see what happens. If Snape ever finds out, you guys were not here and I was here alone trying to steal the sword for my own personal gain. If anything should happen, which I doubt it will, you guys get out and leave me to it and you speak none of this to anyone, understand," Ginny finished. Neville and Luna's once excited faces now looked worried and anxious.

"You can seriously think we'll let you take the wrap for this Ginny! Who knows what torture you'll be face with this time!" Neville whispered sharply but Ginny gave him a look that told him to do as he was told and he did so.

Ginny grasped the ancient, bronze, rusting handle and turned it, opening the oak door with a slight creek. Ginny opened the door just wide enough for one person to fit through at a time without being fully seen. She slowly stepped in, avoiding the creaking floorboard. She looked around to see if the coast was clear before gesturing for Neville and Luna to join her. The stepped in just as she had, trying to avoid the step. They spread out over the room. Ginny stood in the middle as Luna and Neville stayed near to the door. The office looked quite different since the last time she had entered it when Dumbledore had occupied the room.

The once warm, homely study was now dark and gloomy; losing its homely feel. The carpet had once been Gryffindor red and was now jet black and hard. The walls used to be covered in scarlet wallpaper were now just cold, grey stone. Dumbledore's chair was still in the room, as was his desk although they completely contrasted with the whole room. All the pictures of the old headmasters, including Dumbledore, had been taped over with duct-tape as to nope see them and so they could make no noise let alone move like they had always done. Fawkes, the Phoenixes' perch was still as empty as ever after he had flown away, never to be seen again just after Dumbledore had been murdered. The old ashes laid under the perch, not being touched as, Ginny suspected, Snape like to see the results of death. All the old books and trinkets had been replaced by dark objects and texts. There was an odd feeling about the new office that Ginny and guessing by the looks of the other two's faces, didn't like.

They searched all over the office for at least twenty minutes before they started to give up and got ready to leave the room. Just as they were about to and Ginny was halfway across the room from where Luna and Neville stood, something caught her eye.

"There it is," Ginny gasped as she looked up and there it was. High upon the top of the tallest bookcase was the old, tattered sorting hat, bound with scratches and patches as it seemed to be tearing at the seams. Ginny pointed at the worn-out hat as Luna took out her wand and levitated it down to Ginny. It missed Ginny's hands by mere inches and hit the floor with a loud, echoing thud. They heard a movement from above the stairs where Snapes privet quarters where and looked at each other with worried faces. Ginny quickly told Luna and Neville to leave as they heard footsteps from the stairs. Neville was just about to protest but Ginny gave him the same look as before as he did as instructed and made himself scarce. Ginny took a step closer to the hat as the footsteps reached the final two steps. She held the hat in her hands gingerly as the astonished face of Professor Severus Snape came into view from the staircase. His face was pale, much like a vampires with deep, purple bags under his dark black eyes. His greasy hair was slicked to the sides as usual as he looked at Ginny with anger and rage.

"First attempted murder of one of my students and now theft from your headmaster. Well, well Miss Weasley, you are one for troubles aren't you. I guess Umbridge's little lesson taught you nothing did it?" Snape sneered in his lingering voice as he stared down at Ginny's hands seeing the sorting hat and the scar from Umbridge's _'Quill of Torture'_. Ginny silently slid her sleeve over her hand, not taking her eyes of Snape, still staring into his ugly features.

"Obviously not Professor," Ginny glared as she could see the anger bubbling inside her headmaster as she had notice him start to grip his wand rather tight.

"Obviously it wasn't punishment enough…CRUCIO!" Snape bellowed as Ginny was, once again, screaming and wriggling on the hard floor. The pain was even more intense than last time. Her body was in agony as it felt like her blood had turned boiling hot while circulating her entire body making her shriek and roar in pain.

"Why do you want the silly old hat then Weasley?" Snape said as his lifted the curse long enough for her to answer him.

"Why should I tell you," Ginny snapped as he replaced the curse making her flinch in discomfort.

"If that's the way you wanted then Miss Weasley but just remember; Potter won't always be there to save you," Snape whispered harshly as he set the curse one more time on her but this time, for longer and much harsher.

"Oh believe me, he will," Ginny screamed as the hurting became so intense that she blacked out on the floor beneath her, right in front of Snapes feet as he removed the hat from her and vanished it with his wand to a place that was unknown.

"Well, let us just hope he does it quickly then," Snape retorted bitterly as he left her laying in the middle of the room after giving her body a hard kick.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- The Requirements of Living**_

_**Quickly updating again! I hope you liked the previous chapters as we are at least halfway through my story, possibly almost finished. Would like to see what you all think so please feel free to review or send me a message. I own nothing as all Harry Potter related stuff is a tribute to the amazing work of the glorious Joanna Kathleen Rowling who I praise so much! Please excuse mistakes and I am making absolutely no money from any of my work. I have a few one-shots lined up if you would like to read them. Read, love and Review! Enjoy!**_

It wasn't long until the whole of Dumbledore's Army had heard the news of what had happened with the hat and the sword as well as Ginny being tortured as they had all been filled in on details by Neville and Luna as they thought that everyone should know despite Ginny's wishes. Neville was even tempted to owl Harry when he realised that he had no idea where he was. Also something else fatal had happened; Luna had been taken by Voldemort after he had found out about her father's connection with the Deathly Hallows. Neville was left heartbroken. From that moment on, he vowed to keep the rest of the D.A safe and take any measure to help Harry in any way he could.

The next day Ginny woke up with a pounding head ache looking up a stone ceiling. The first thing she thought was; where am I? She realised she was lying on a cold floor covered in a blanket. She shot up straight to see Neville looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Neville!" Ginny said relieved to see his friendly face as she hugged him tight in a friendly way.

"Ginny! Thank god you're alright! Guys, she's up," Neville called over as a group of people joined them.

Ginny looked around to see all familiar faces she had grown up with; Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Michael Conner, Cho Chang, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Cormac Maclaggen, Nigel Wolpert, Anthony Goldstein, Romilda Vane, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Marietta Edgecombe, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchly and Zacharias Smith. There was also a man that she knew but only vividly. She recognised him as Aberforth; Dumbledore's brother. He had shown her pictures and told her a few stories during there meetings.

"Where am I? How did I get out of Snapes office?" Ginny asked in a confused daze as she saw all the faces of her friends' staring down at her, making her feel slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Room of Requirement. Luna and I bought you here after we heard Snape leave his study. We told everyone what happened and moved them here. It's not safe for any of us anymore so we are living in here until Voldemort's gone," Neville said in a big rush but Ginny somehow understood every word. Suddenly it hit her; Luna was not there. Panic started to rack through her bones as she started to worry about her closest friend.

"Luna! Where is Luna?" Ginny said in an instant, seeing Neville's face fall as she said her name.

"She…um…she was take last night just after we got you and...Er…"Neville stammered as tears burning in his eyes. Just then, a large _'POP' _interrupted them as a dreamy voice came from the back of the room.

"What have I missed?" everyone turned around to see a dreamy faced Luna covered in dirt and grime. Everyone rushed over to her and Neville flung his arms around her. Ginny tried to get up but failed miserably so she continued to just lay there until Luna walked over and sat beside her.

She became telling everyone her story about how she had been taken to Malfoy Manor and Dobbie had died but Ginny wasn't really listening. Her mind was too far away to even mentally process whatever it was that Luna was saying…Until she heard _**his**_ name…

"Oh yes, Ginny, Harry's perfectly fine…I think," Luna said as if there was nothing wrong with the sentence.

"Harry, you saw Harry!" Ginny's head snapped up from where she was looking at the floor. She didn't quite know what to feel; Jealousy, hope, fear or worry.

"Yes, he saved me. He said he's okay although he was almost killed by Bellatrix and some snatchers. Somehow, Hermione had the sword of Gryffindor but she didn't give me the details. We went to shell cottage. It's quite nice there. Oh yes, Harry told me to tell you that he's fine and he's coming back for you," Chimed Luna as she once again smiled as if there was nothing wrong with that sentence either.

After that, it seemed that Luna had just about finished her story and everyone went their separate ways to continue their previous activities. While they did this, Ginny just sat there thinking over what Luna had just told her. _She's see Harry! He's okay!_ Ginny began to cry. She had been trying so hard just to help him that she had forgotten how much she missed him. She just realised how much danger he had been h=in for the past many months and that it was about to come to an end. It scared her to death to think that he may not come back although he had promised her and just stated it to Luna.

Suddenly, Ginny jumped up from her seat and gained herself a ton of well know Gryffindor courage and decided that now he was closer to the end, she was going to do what she could to fight so she walked out to find and enemy she long wanted to attack and now she had a reason to. She walked down a long crowed corridor until she reached her destination; the dungeons. She was looking for none other than Draco Malfoy when she heard him having a heated conversation with Snape…

"Why did he get away?" Snape almost shouted being careful to keep his voice low.

"I don't know!" Malfoy cowered at the tone he had used.

"You must Draco otherwise he wouldn't have been sighted in Hogsmede only moments ago!" Snape snapped and a trigger in Ginny's mind was pulled. Hogsmede was only a few miles away! She had to go warn the others. She turned around so quickly that she didn't see where she was going and whacked straight into a hard brick wall. She hit her head with such force that it began to bleed. She resisted the urge to pass out as she ran as fast as she could back towards the Room of Requirement, head pounding as blood trickled down her dirty face. Her and her fellow D.A. members had not had a shower in day due to the fact they would get caught.

Ginny ran straight into the room where a crowd seemed to be chattering when she opened the door. Everyone fell silent at the sound of Ginny's footsteps and the creaking of the door. She ran in to seen the crowd split to show the one person she hadn't expected to see; Harry James Potter.

Standing there, as bold as day with Ron and Hermione behind him was the raven haired, green eyed boy she had always loved. Ginny was at a complete loss for words as she managed to whisper the word she loved so much, "Harry."

"Hi there," He seemed to be at the same loss of words as she was.

"She's aint seen me in six months and it's like I'm Frankie-first year! I'm only her brother," Ron said hotly under his breath.

"She's got lots of those though, she only has one Harry," Seamus joked causing Dean to chuckle.

"Shut up Seamus," said a rather disgruntled Ron as Hermione just patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Without realising it, Ginny had been silently gazing into Harry's shining emerald eyes. The eyes she had adored and missed so much.

"Ginny what is it? And what the hell happened to your head?" Neville exclaimed as many people gasped at the blood they had not noticed dripping form her forehead.

"Oh, yeah that doesn't matter. Snape knows. Snape knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmede," Ginny rushed through while ripping apart of her school robe to dab on her head to clear the blood.

Everyone looked frightened. Harry just looked at Ginny with worried and sympathetic eyes that were filled with all the love he could contain. They knew this was it. The war had officially begun…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11- The great wards**_

_**We are, as you can see, becoming closer and closer to the end. These final few chapters are based on the film 'Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows' but with Ginny more involved. Also you may find some aspects in a slightly different order. I do hope you are enjoying this story so far as we are nearing the closure. I am sorry for my mistakes as you know I make quite a few and I am not very strong at checking my work or spellings. I own nothing of the Harry Potter world no matter how much I wish I did. Please review or message me to what you think of this story. Enjoy…!**_

Only minutes after that moment, Snape had called a meeting in the Great Hall for all students from every house. Everyone had a look of dismay on their faces when they had heard this announcement. They all knew Harry had a plan or something up his sleeve. Just before they had left, Harry had borrowed a pair of old spare Gryffindor robes so that he would blend in and be able to go with them all. Ron and Hermione stayed behind, obviously being part of the plan. They, eventually, all filed out of the room of requirement to head down to the Great Hall on Snape's request.

As they marched down the stairs in an orderly formation as they always were made to, Ginny felt someone come up behind her. She turned to see that Harry had joined her in the line as they walked briskly down the old stone steps. He held out his hand to her and she took it, gently and lovingly as they reached the last set of steep, cold stairs. The bleeding on Ginny's head had stopped now after Hermione had insisted to use a healing charm on her and she was now left with a small scar along with a large bruise. Both Harry and Ginny were still holding hands as the giant oak doors closed behind them and they entered the Great Hall. Each house stood in a different corner of the dimly lit, grey room. Slytherin in the front left, Ravenclaw next to them, Gryffindor behind Ravenclaw as Hufflepuff stood beside them with a wide, long isle down the middle of the four houses. Snape stood at the front, looking proud and mighty although a slight bit angered. Everyone was hushed into quiet as Snape began to talk. Harry was still beside Ginny as she held tightly to his hand.

"As you all may know, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmede," Snape announced as gasped escaped many peoples lips, some fact some a real reaction. Some people gasped in fear, some in horror and others in disbelief. Even Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Slughorn looked shocked at the sound of the news.

"Now, anyone caught aiding Mr Potter's action, students or staff, will find themselves in a mass of deep, unimaginable punishment. Anyone suggested to be aiding, or already is, Mr Potter will be treated as, equally guilty," Snape lingered on every word as Ginny heard a few gulps of fear come from fellow members of the D.A. Ginny was not frightened for herself, but for Harry and the others.

"Now, if anyone knows the whereabouts of Mr Potter, I advise you to step forward…Now," There was a long silence as Snape finished his sentence. Ginny couldn't help it; she felt she had to do something. She slowly let go of Harry's hand, causing him to look intently at her. She ignored his gaze as she slowly walked out of the crowd although Harry attempted to drag her back and so did many others. There were more gasps at the sound of her footsteps as she stepped into the isle, only a few meters away from Snape.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I had a feeling you would tell me," Snape pronounced in a way that made Harry's blood boil as he watching Ginny in shock, anger, concern and disbelief.

"Well, Snape I am afraid you are to be disappointed because I do know but I am never going to tell _you!_ I wouldn't tell you if you tortured me and neither would anyone who was loyal to Harry," Ginny spat her words as everyone stood, staring in awe of her courage and wit. Harry stood in the same place he was moments ago feeling oddly proud of his love who was now a strong and determined women and was sticking up for what she felt right although he did feel she was being foolish and was therefore, scared for her.

"We'll be it that way then…CRUCIO!" Snape yelled once more at Ginny, pointing his wand at her as she lay on the floor once again screaming in unimaginable pain. Before it had been like white hot needles piercing through her delicate skin, now it was more like scalding knives, slicing every inch other seething body. There was another great gasp escaped the crowd as Harry appeared, wand draw straight at Snape causing him to lift the curse off Ginny who was now just lying, panting heavily on the concrete floor once again.

"Despite your defensive strategies, you still have a security problem headmaster," Harry said clearly as the doors of the Great Hall opened once again to reveal the remaining members of The Order of The Phoenix; Aberforth Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley and Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron and even Kingsley Shacklebolt. They all had a look of determination on their faces until they saw Ginny's body on the floor and they all seemed shocked. They all had their wands drawn and Molly looked as though she was ready to leap at Snape if it wasn't for Arthur gripping her arm tightly so that she wouldn't move. Ginny had just about recovered from her trauma as she leaped up hastily to stand closely behind Harry who held her back with his strong arms.

"How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man that trusted you and killed him, tell them!" Harry bellowed as Snape flourished his wand and shot a spell at Harry but to his surprise, Professor McGonagall had leapt in front of him with her wand drawn, and blocking Snapes spells, jinxes and curses. She shot them back at him until he finally spiralled out of the Hall through the large stained glass window which he broke in a mass of black, shredded cloak.

There was an eruption of cheers from every crowd except Slytherin and Ginny went back to join the D.A who had seemed to have grouped together while McGonagall fought Snape. Everyone when silent as they heard McGonagall say Harry's name and he sat on the floor in a somewhat daze. Everyone looked frightened as the room became even darker than before and the air became heavy. As Harry got up from the floor, there was an ear-piercing scream coming from the corner of the room where a first year Hufflepuff was crouched on the floor with her hands over her ears while she screamed at an unknown noise. Suddenly there was a horrid sharp breathing sound filing the room making many people cover their eyes in horror. Both Ginny and Harry could hear this but neither was affected.

"Many of you are willing to fight. Many of you think that to fight is wise," Ginny and Harry as well as the whole room knew that this was the voice of Voldemort and many people continued to wince as he spoke.

"You are foolish to fight. Bring me Harry Potter. Bring me Harry Potter and Hogwarts will remain untouched. Bring me Harry Potter and you will remain unharmed. Bring me Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice faded out as many people uncovered their ears and the torch lamps relit.

"What are you waiting for? Someone grab him," Piped up the voice of Draco Malfoy's lover, Pansy Parkinson who still stood in the Slytherin corner. Without thinking, Ginny drew out her wand with a quick flick and pointed it straight at Pansy as she jumped protectively in front of Harry.

"You even think about it and I'll do to you exactly what I did to your precious Draco," Ginny snapped as she slowly walked towards Pansy who was backing away.

"About that, we need a chat with you young lady…" Molly said looking sternly at her daughter.

"Now is not the time Molly," Arthur whispered as he put an arm on his wife's shoulder earning a relieved look from Ginny. Harry shot her a confused look with his eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you later…if there is a later" Ginny added sadly as she whispered in Harry's ear. Suddenly the massive oak doors shot open once more with a loud crash as Filch rushed into the room, his car=t Mrs Norris hot on his heels.

"Students out of bed, students in the corridor!" Filch yelped in horror as he reached Professor McGonagall.

"They are supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!" Exclaimed McGonagall which earned many sniggers and chuckles from the large crowd, "Actually, your arrival is most opportune, I would like you, if you please to escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin house from the Hall."

"And where might I be taking them ma'am?"

"To the Dungeons will do," Professor McGonagall told Filch as the room exploded with even more cheers than before. The whole of the Slytherin house was taking out of the Hall while McGonagall turned to Harry," Potter, what is it that you need?"

"Time Professor, and as much as you can get me," Harry pleaded as Ginny watched him feeling oddly frighten and extremely scared.

"Do what you have to do, I'll secure the castle," McGonagall said light-heartedly as he turned away she began to speak making him turn back to look at her," Oh and Potter; It's good to see you," She smiled.

"It's good to see you too professor" he smiled back as he and the Order followed the group of Gryffindors. Ginny was ahead of them all, leading them down the steps to one of the many hallways. She paced three times in front of a certain wall which everyone recognised as the grand door of the magical room appeared; The Room of Requirement.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Asked a nervous looking Neville as the Order, the D.A and Harry gathered around her while she faced the door.

"Exactly what I have taught you all to do; fight," She said with a gleam in her eye as she turned to face everyone's gaping faces.

"WHAT?" shouted the order including Harry as many people from the crowd started shouting at Ginny about how she was being foolish and that she should stay safe. The noise was unbearable and Ginny had had enough.

"SHUT IT!" She yelled and everyone immediately fell silent," As most of you know, I restart the D.A so that we _could_ fight. We all know how and we know enough to defend ourselves. I, for one am not about to step out of this war after all the work I have put into getting everyone ready for it! Do you know how many weeks I took to get everyone to finally learn to do the Curciatous curse? Do you know how many of them curse I had to face just for defending Harry? No! We are going to fight. I did not restart this group for nothing now if you don't mind; I would like it if the whole of Dumbledore's Army except me, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus to wait in here for signal, understood?" Ginny sounded like a muggle army officer, barking out orders. They did as they were told and most of the Order members went with the exception of Molly, Arthur and Harry. Molly gave Ginny a rib crushing hug as her father patted her shoulder lovingly before leaving and dragging Molly with him. Ginny told Neville and the others to go find McGonagall while she spoke to Harry.

"Harry," gasped as she fell into his waiting arms. They shared a quick embrace before he had to leave and Ginny was once again left on her own. She was ready to fight this on coming war.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12- Broken Barriers**_

_**Hey everyone, so heres the next chapter. Im sorry i haven't updated for a while, i was banned from the computer yet again for getting another one of my many maths detentions. I hope you are all enjoyimg this as much as i am while i am writing this. I particularly apologize for mistakes in this chapter as i am on my own computer which doesn't have spellcheck. I own none of the world that i adore so much as it all belong to Joanna Kathleen Rowling and that means i am therefore making no money from this. Please review or send me amessage with what you think. I hope you enjoy these final few chapters!**_

Not long after Harry had left Ginny standing helplessly in the hall way near the Room of Requirement, Ginny had run to catch up with Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus who were all standing out the at the front of the school in the court yard with Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Trelawny, Sprout and her very own mother.

"So let me get this straight Professor, you actually allowing us to blow it up; Boom!" Neville exclaimed as he asked a very determined McGonagall.

"Bomm!" She repeated with a slight hint of joy in her voice as they all moved down the front steps of the school in front of the open, wide oak doors.

"But how are we gunna do that?" Neville now had a mirrored face of determinedation.

"Why dont you confer with Mr Finnegan. As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for piarotectincs."

"I can bring it down," Seamus stated as he smiled at Professor McGonagall knowing that all the times he had scortched his face trying to turn water into rum had finally paid off.

"Very well, off you go. Dean, i want you to find Kingsley and Arthur Weasley and help them out as much as you can," McGonagall looked at Dean who nodded and ran towards his selected station.

"As for you Miss Weasley, you can help us out here," McGonall gave Ginny a look that she had recognised before. I was much the same look that Dumbledore had always given her, including the twinkle in the eyes. Ginny nodded although her Mother looked horrified.

"Minevra, you can't seriously agree to let my youngest child to fight. It os far to dangerous," exclaimed Molly who look as though she would break down into tears.

"I'll be fine mum, honestly, I wouldn't have restarted the D.A if i was just going to sit by and watch. I have delt with this kind of stuff before; remeber? Tom Riddles diary, Chamber of secrets and the battle at The Department of Misteries," Ginny listed as Molly backed down to her daughter, seeing as she would have no chance of changing her mind.

"And an excelent job you have done too Miss Weasley, now..." McGonagal trailed off as she took out her wand fromk her robes and turned towards the school that they all loved so much but was now under threat once again.

"You do know, this can't keep You-Know-Who out indefinately," Flitwick piped up as Ginny began to get slightly fustrated by the fact that he did not use the Dark Lords name.

"It doesn't mean that we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort so you might as well use it. He's going to try and kill you either way," McGonagall turned her head back to the entrance of the school as Flitwick ducked down into his cloak.

"Pirtotum locamoto," McGonagall waved her want and all the strong stone statues bounced off from the wall and marched out and formed a wall along the stone bridge infront of the gates," Hogwarts is threated, man the bounderys, protect us. Do your duty to our school!" She called to them as they stood in formation. The she turned to Ginny and whispered, "I've always wanted to use that spell," She said with glee as Ginny smiled and let out a slight giggle which seemed to make McGonagall's tired looking face light up slightly.

"Pertagomaxima Pethantodruey," Ginny stepped forward in front of everyone with her wand pointed high into the blackened sky above the school as smalls balls of light shot from her wand much to the surprise of everyone, including McGonagall as non of them knew that she had taught this spell to the many members of Dumbledore's Army. Soon she was not the only one reciting this spell as many of the teachers and Order members joined her to proform the charm which would create a protective barrier over the land of Hogwarts.

When many people had finished pronforming the spell, Ginny looked up to see a blue, shield placed over the school like a they were standing in a strong, sturdy bubble. Ginny averted her gaze to see that many of the people who were once there had vanished to recrute others and main some stations. Ginny looked over to Professor McGonagll to see her smiling proudly before Ginny guided herself back into school to look for Luna who, she hadn't noticed, seemed to be missing.

Ginny ran at an unseemingly fast pace down the corridors of her worn scool to find Luna chatting to a Pygmy Puff. Ginny recognised it as her pink, fluffy miniture puffskin named Arnold and conjured him a cage to sit in as she turned to Luna.

"Where did you go?" Ginny questioned Luna as she shut the door on Arnolds newly fashioned cage and vanished it back to the Room of Requirement.

"I was helping Harry. He's gone to talked to the grey lady," Luna chimed in her dreamy tone.

"Oh right.." Ginny trailed off, wishing to change the subject although she had a feeling that anything to do with Harry would be unavoidable tonight. It wasn't that she didn't love him after all this tiome because she did. She loved him with all her heart and soul. But she was just not ready to suffer the possible loss of her beloved boyfriend who has been on the run of over six months. She jsut wasn't read for that subject just yet.

"He told me he didn't want you to fight. Said it was far to dangerous for you and could not think what he'd do if something happened," Luna softened as her chiming tones left her throat as she looked at Ginny who had her head bowed, looking at the floor as if there was something writen on it.

"I know,"She mumbled with out looking up, scared that Luna would see her teary eyes.

Luna stepped forward and placed both of her hands on Ginny's shoulders, forcing her look up. When Luna looked into her eyes all she could see was love. Love for a certain Harry James Potter. Ginny knew that either one of them could die to night and the other would have to pay the price of living an eternity with out thier lover. Tears leaked over Ginny's eyes lids as she finally looked back at Luna. "He only wants whats best for you. He does love you," Luna said softly as Ginny hastily wiped away the vast rivers of tears that had began to form in her chocolate coloured eyes.

All of a sudden, Ginny's eyes changed from looking lonely and lost to looking strong and her features became determined as the rest of the people who were willing to fight to save their school and its hero.

"I know. And i am gunna make him proud. Make him proud to love me," Gimnny strongly announced as she fled down the deserted corridor to find Nevile and Seamus with Luna hot on her heels. She reached deep into her pocket to squeeze the golden coin the D.A had originally used to alart everyone. Although, she was not aware that Harry had his coin with him and he also felt the signal...

Ginny and Luna dinally ran to the wooden bridge where Neville and Seamus stood with the rest of the D.A. They were all lined up around the edges, much like the statues in the court yard. Neville raced upto the two of them and explained to them whereb they should stand. Many of the members where tightly knitted at the edges in then centre of thw bridge whereas Ginny was alone far a head although Neville was satanding right at the end of the old, rickity bridge that they had absentmindedly crossed so many times during their years a Hogwarts with out giving it a second thought. Suddenly, Ginny heard a mass of yelling coming from Nevilles end but could not bring herself to look his way. There was a few ear-splitting screaches and it was suddenly all silent where she stood. She could only her a few whispering voices of the members of Dumbledore's Arm who seemd frightened and afraid when she suddenly hear Neville shout in the silence,"YEAH! YOU AND WHO'S ARMY?"

Ginny was bewildered and thought that Neville was beening absolutely mental by shouting at who ever it was as they did not sound like a very friendly bunch of people. Just then, Ginny heard a few cracks coming from above. She leaned slightly out of the open edge of the bridge, holding onto the two frames beside her as she looked into the sky above them. Her face changed to a look of horror as she realised what was happening.

The barrier she had put up only moments ago with the united help of Order members and teachers was now cracking like a shell on an egg. The pieces were falling down quickly as the giant bubble started to break away. Ginny became suddenly extremely frightened. Voldemort had just conquered one of the greatest defences that Hogwarts had. She knew he would be attack in harsher ways very soon.

Then, there was another ear-peircing screach and the sound of many heavy footsteps. Ginny gathered the others and they stood in a group half way along the bridge with all their wands out, Ginny in front of them all. Suddenly, Neville came into veiw looking terrified as he ran, flicking his wand backwards to cast a number of spells. Ginny looked beond him to see a mssive army of snatchers and Voldemorts followers. Neville shout a spell at the bridge causing the half he had just ran down to catch fire and crumbled behind him. There were manty screams and yelps as many of Voldemorts followers fell to their deaths as the bridge disintergrated beneath their feet. Neville was right on the edge, close to Ginny and the D.A when the bridge beneath him crumbled and he fell out of sight.

"NEVILLE!" Ginny shouted as she walked closer to the edge where he had fallen and the crumbling had stopped. She then saw a hand prop a wand on the surface and they same hands hoisted their owners body up; it was Neville, he was alive.

"Well, that was fun," Neville panted as Ginny smiled to helkped him up to his feet and onto the bridge. He looked into the crowd of smiling faces to see that there was one missing, "Whers Luna?"

Ginny looked around to notice that the dreamy blonde girl was missing once again. Cho stepped forward, much to Ginny's hatered and spoke in her heavy Scottish accent," We're not sure but she said something about Nargles.."

Cho trailed off as Ginny rolled her eyes and told the rest ofn the D.A to remain stationed while herself and Neville went looking for Luna, wands streched out in front of them, ready to block and defend themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- Defences of Fire**_

_**Quickie updates as it's already half term and i have tons of spare time. I have writen the plans for the rest of this fanfic so i think i may be able to finsih the story today. I have also writen the plans for some others i'm going to work on so i hope you all get around to reading them at some point in time. I still do not own anything and i make no money from my work at all. I am sorry for mistakes as i am still on the computer that has no spellcheck and i am rubbish at spotting my own mistakes. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

With out realising it, Neville and Ginny had ended up ont the stairs they had walked down only hours before when Harry had come back. No one apart from Luna had seen Harry since he had left Ginny in the corridor earlier on that night. Neville had filled Ginny in on what Harr7y had said about Rowena Rawenclaws Diadem and little did anyone know but Ginny alread knew where it could be hidden...

They ran up the stairs at lightening speed, pushing past many of the other students who were either ready to fight or tryinmg to find a safe place to hide. There was a load crash and a black cloaked figure flew down the marble staircase: one of Voldemorts followers. Ginny suddenly heard a fimilar voice shout, "Stupify," as she climbed up the stairs to the voice.

"GINNY!" the voice nearly yelled doqn the stairs as she scrambled to the top of the last flight: it was Harry. She ran into his arms as he acknowwlaged Neville brefiely.

"Havn't seen Luna have you?" Neville asked as Harry shook his head, "She's gone off talking about nargles. I'm mad for her! I figured i should tell her since we both might me dead by dawn." Neville finished as he ran up the stairs out of sight.

Harry then turned to Ginny when there was another crash just like the one before. Everyone ducked including Ginny and Harry. As the cloaked figure of another one of Voldemorts followers, with otu warnign, Ginny stood up with her wand pointed and shouted,"Reducto!" when it had flied close to herself and Harry. Harrys face was etched with fear and concern at Ginny reckless actions which had just almost resulted in her being killed. Ginny did not care how reckless she was being, she just wanted to make sure they couldn't get Harry even if it resluted in her own death.

They all stood up again and Harry turned to Ginny once more and looked deep into her scared, loving eyes. He grabbed her tight and pressed his lips to hers as she gladly did the same. His hand in her hair and her hands on his muscular chest. Their lips met and they kissed lovingly on the stairs. Ginny forgot all about the war and the danger she was in just in them small, few seconds they had kissed. Suddenly, all Ginny's hope had come flooding back. He loved her and they were both fighting together to win this war, just like she had promised him merely hours ago. He finally pulled back, his hands still in her long auburn hair and looked into her tear filled eyes that were still the same shade of yellowy-brown he had oved so long ago. He wiped the tears the leaked from her eyes as he began to speak.

"I have to.." He stuttered as Ginny interupted him.

"I know," She said in a gental tone as she let go of his warm body and he ran up the stairs to his destination. Little did he know that Ginny knew exactly where he was going and what he was doing. He was looking for the diadem in the Room of Requirement. Ginny had known it was there for a while. She had stumbled across it when she was helping Harry hide the Half Blood Princes book back in her fifth year. She had kept quiet about it for so long. She knew that this was her chance to help Harry. With out thinking, knowing that the anti-apperaition charms had been lifted for certain students by Professor McGonagall after she had found an book in the library on selective spells, she apperated to the stop where the doors to the imfamouse room apeared and paced three times in front ofit as she had been doing all year. Sure enough, the door had appeared and she slipped inside knowing that Harry wouldn't be far behind.

She looked around at the vast mountains of useful and usless objects that had been placed in the magical room where she had once kissed Harry and hidden a dark book. After all these years, Ginny still founmd it astonishing how the room could change so quickly depending on what you needed it for. It had felt like only yesterday that her and Harry had been in here trying to get rid of the book that had caused equally as muchg harm as Tom Riddles diary. Ginny ducked once again behind one of the many mountains as she heard the doors creak open and Harrry enter, looking for the diadem.

Ginny was afraid he had seen her when she saw his face change to an unreadabvle emotion. She was wrong. He had found it. The diadem. He look quite happy although Ginny did not know why as she bdidn't, nor did anyone apart from Ron and Hermione know why he was looking for the old, delicate peice of jewlery. The doors banged open again causing both Harry and Ginny to jump which also made Harry drop the Diadem back ionto its padded jewlery box. Then, Ginny heard the voices of the people she hated so much.

"Well, well well.." came the voice of Draco Malfoy as he rudely adressed Harry. Hi wand pointed out with Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle right behind him. He looked oddly scared just like Crabbe and Blaise. Gouyle on then other hand looked absolutely in pleasure. He looked as happy as he could ever be just like Draco had all them years he would snigger and sneer at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny hers;lef. Obviousley the tables had turned.

"I believ you have something of minbe," He stated as Harry stood there as calmly as humanly possible.

"Whats wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked, still remaining calm. Ginny had noidea whjat he was on about but was sure that if she kept listening, that she would soon find out.

"Its my mothers, powerful but doesn't really...understand me. know what i mean?" Draco sneered as Goyle leaned closer to Draco's ear to whisper to him," Go on Draco, finish him!"

Suddenly Ginny understood that they were talking about Malfoys wand. They heard the doors open once mopre ton reviel Hermione and Ron. Hermione took out her wand and shouted "Stupify!"

Goyle did flicked ghis wand and yelled ," Avarda Kadavra!"

Ginny was shocked by the facted that one of her old class mates hate just had the nerve to attempt the killing curse on her best friend. Ginny couldn't take it and once again, to the surprise of Harry and the others, Ginny jumped out and shot her wand out, jumping in front of Harry ands yelling "Sectempsempra!"

It had missed Goyle and hit Crabbe instead causing cuts all over his body as he fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Ginny turned to face a bery shocked l;ooking Harry. She had just used the same curse that Harry had on Draco last year. He did not know that she had known the curse but then remembered that he had explain what happened that night to her =, Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny! What the hell are you ding here?" all three of the exclaimed loudly as Goyle, Draco and Blaise ran deep into the room.

"Saving your lioves and helping Harry!" Ginny shouted as She saw Ron boil with rage. H egrabbed a fang in hi9s hand and chased after the three Slytherins shouting, "THATS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU NUMPTY!"

Ginny gave Hermione a suspicious look as she looked to the floor blushing. Harry turned to Ginny, the diadem now in his woren hands.

"Ginny, you have to go!" Harry almost yelled at Ginny.

"Not blooming likely! One of you could be dead right now if i hadn't have thought quickly," Ginny snapped her eyes sofening suddenly as she said,"I can look after myse;f thank you very much!"

Harry was about to protest with his mouth half open when they heard Ron screaming and yelping when he suddenly can runnning into veiw looking very frightend. "GOYLES SET THE BLOODY PlACE ON FIRE!" He yelped as he kept running and grabHermiones arm. Harry and Ginny both looked down the small alley way made between two towers of objects to see a blazing light. Suddenly a roar erupted from the alley way and they saw the flames had taken the form of a snake chasing after them. In hast, Harry grabbed Ginny rather tightly and pulled her along with him as he ran to exscape the flames as Ginny tripped and stumbled. They ran into the middle of the room where they met with Ron and Hermione, the snake like flames still following them and Harry still holding tightly onto Ginny as ifhe would never let go. Harry took out his wand again anmd cast a charm that made a wall of water which stopped the snake burning them. The strength of the charm made Hermione fall on top of Ron and Ginny tilt slighlt only to be caught by Harry's strong arms. Hermione got up as Ron still lay on the floor next to a set of four brooms. The same idea seemed to have struck all three of them...

The all climbed onto a broom each a soared high about the strengthening flames. Harry staied in front with Ginny not far behind and Ron with Hermione next to her. They looked down to see Blaise, Malfoy and Goyle whimpering in fera as they climbed high up to the top of a pile of objects and trinkets.

"We can't leave them!" Harry said being once again the heroic guy he was.

"He's joking right?" Ron exclaimed in dcisbelief as they all rounded a corner and head back the way they had just came, "If we die for them Harry i'm going to kill you!" Ron shouted as Malfoy hoped on Harry's broom, Crabbe with Hermione and Blaise on Rons broom. Ginny zoomed a head of Harry and road dangerously close to the flames much to the dislike of Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she flew slightly lower , she slipped off the side of her broom, dangling with both hands still on the broom, just catching a few flames on her feet. "GINNY!" Shouted noth Harry and Ron but she ignored tem as she continued to hoist herself up and back onto her broom.

Ginny took out her wand as she came to a wall of flames close to the and used a spell to part them, the end of her broom catching fire. They all finally raced out of the room and landed with a crash. Ginny did not want to stay there long enough yo see them destroy the diadem as she flew off into tjhe corridor and out a near by window, almost falling off her broom again.

She flew out iunto the court yard yet again to see that it too was on fire and many bodies laying arounf=d the floor. The war had officially begun...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- Fights and lives**_

_**We are getting even closer to the end now guys and i hope you are still reading and enjoying the story. I am still on the same computer so i extremely apologize for mistakes and spelling errors. I own nothing and am still bot earning anything from this. Everything you recon=gnise from Harry Potter belongs to Joanna Rowling. Please review and enjoy!**_

As Ginny flew closer to the ground, a Death Eater shot a spell at her broom making it crash to the floor and herself hit her head on the hard rocky ground. She landed with a thump and only moments later she was back on her feet. She stood up and looked at the scene around her. There were bodies evfery where. some injured and some dead. Ginny saw many faces she knew although she was not terrified the leastr by the fact that some of her old class mates had perished. As she looked closely, she could make out one of the bodies to be Lavender Brown, her brothers ex-girlfriend who was also in her house and part of the D. A . Ginny was not saddened by the loss of a friend but by the loss of a member of her army who had fough vialiently and lost their lives no matter how replulsive she thought Lavender was. Ginny also looked around to see the rest of the D.A fighting each and every Death Eater who crossed their path. She was proud of them all. They had worked so hard and it was finally paying off. She also noticed Aberforth out there, shooting spells and murdering evil Vampires. He was so much like Dumbledore.

Ginny took out her wand and ran to help Denis Creevy who was being attacked by a rather large Death Eater. The Death Eater seemed slightly more advanced as Dennis which did not help the situation. Suddenly, Dennis's older brother, Colin Creevey, jumped in front of his younger brother as the Death Eater cast the killing curse at him. Colin was dead. Ginny was slighlt heart broken. Colin was one of her only few good friends. He had been there for her everytime Harry did not look her way. They had both shared the same passion of being obsessed with Harry Potter from and early age and they had even made him a fan club... now he was dead and there was nothing more she could do. Dennis was obviousely deverstated but still kepted up the fight and Ginny envied him for it

Very suddenly, Ginny was face to face with a Death Eater. He was tall although his large black cloak dangled over his feet. The mask he wore was silver plated just like the others and his sleeves were rolled up to show the dark mark tatooed on his left arm. Ginny took a few steps back, her wand still raised as the Death Eayer came slowly closer ith his wand stretched out in front of him. Ginny then caught a glimps of white, blonde hair poking out behing the mask. Ginny knew who it was; Lucius Malfoy.

"Let you out of your cell then Lucius?"Ginny watched as he seemed to anger behind his large mask.

"Yes, and now i am going to continue our conversation we started last year. Lucius cast a spell which had hit Ginny's arm and caused it to bleed. Ginny knew he was talking out the fiasco atThe Department of Mysteries where he broken her ankle when she was escaping with Luna and Hermione just as Sirius had died and Harry was fighting Bellatrix.

Giny was quick to retaliate with her simple yet vicious 'Batty-Boogie' hex which she had perfected over the many years of using it on every single one of her troublesome brothers. Ginny ducked when Lucius shot the Cruciatous curse at her after he had recovered from her hex. Ginny flicked out her wand and shouted "Crucio!" The spell hit him making him squirm and writh on the blood soaked floor. She held it on as long as she could to make him hurt as much a spossible. Ginny didn'tb realise but there were now dementors flying around everywhere. Suddenly, the curse seemed to lift itself as Lucius flew away in another mass of torn, black cloak. Ginny wirled around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione running toward the gate. Then a sworm of dementore fled in front of them, blocking their path. With out realising and with out thinking Ginny imediatly shouted "Expecto Patronum!" As the vibrant blue light of her patronus exited her wand, she realisded she was not doing it alone as Aberforth and many of the other Dumbledores Army members did the same thing. Harry turned back to see who had helped and nodded thanks to Aberforth and the others while completely ignoring Ginny.

Ginny was hurt by the fact that he had pretended to not acknowlage her as she turned back to the castle where many more of Voldemorts Followers were attacking. She saw all of her family fighting and it gave her the feeling of great pride. Percy was with a Death Eater named Crabbe, Vinncent Crabbe's father. Her eldest brother Charlie was fighting off some dragons that Voldemort had, had trainedd to kill not that they needed much training. Bill was defending Fleur against a number of Dementors who were still left and her mother was close by taking casualties to the Hospital wing. Her father was helping Kingsley Shacklebolt along with Fred, George, Remus and Tonks and were probably with out a doubt battling some terrorsome Death Eaters. Just as hse had ffinished her thought, everyone stopped and the same chilling, icy vice from earlier was back...

_"You have all fought valiantly..but in vain. Go back to your friends and family and dispose of your dead. My followers must dipirse...Harry Potter i now speak directly to you. On this night you have let you friends to die for you instead of facing me yourself. Meet me in the forbidden forest to confront your fate. Meet me in the forbidden forst and no more shall be harmed..."_

the torturing voice left the air as everyone imediatly ran back into the castle and into the Grat Hall while being lead by Professor McGonagall. Ginny walked in slowly as tears burned once again in her eyes, threatening to over flow down her porcelien face like rivers down a mountain. Ginny was scared once again but not for her or anyone elses safety. not even for the safety of her family. She was scared...for Harry...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15- The Death of a Brother but a Loss of a Friend**_

_**Sorry that the last chapter was short but couldn't come p with much else to include. We are drawing extremely close to the end now so im hoping for some more reviews. This is quite a sad chapter but i hope you like it anyway. I cried just writing this chapter! Sorry for mistakes and i own nothing therefore i am recieving no money from this or any of my stories. Read, Love, Review! Enjoy!**_

Ginny slowly walked into the Hall. It was silent apart form the stray sound of sobbing and whimpers of pain as Madam Pompfrey patched up the wounded and covered up the dead. Ginnny walked along slowly towards her mother who looked tired and broken amongst the rest of the people in the hall. Ginny started to get extremely scared by her mothers behaviour when she look to where the stretchers of dead students and teachers lay. Once again she saw many familiar faces: Professor Flitwick, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown as well as many others. She kept on lookjing and her eyes landed on Tonks. Tonks was dead. Her once bubble-gum pink hair was now a faded shade of brown as she lay motionless next to Remus,. They lay there holding hands, united together even in death. Tonks had always been a good friend to Ginny especially when Hermione was away. She had grown up knowing Tonks as Tonks and her family were both part of the order. Tonks, just like Hermione had been like the older sister she never had but had only dreamed of. And now, Nymphadora Tonks had died saving the lives of the ones she loved and Ginny now remained eternalily greatful. But her mind was cast back to Harry when she saw Remus laying next to Tonks holding her limp, frozen hand. Remus had been a very close friend of his father and Sirius. Now he was dead as well along with hios father and God-father. She knew that Harry would be heart broken when he found out. Remus had been like another father to Harry once Sirius had died and he had never really known his own father. Now Harry would never have the chance to repay him and that would break him even more.

She walked past them as tears formed andflowed from her glistening eyes. She final came to where her mother was standing who had been watching her daughters every move and emotion over the past few moments she had taken to walk to her. Her Mother smiled sadly at her daughter who had remained strong for so long. She envoloped Ginny in one of her much gentler but still rib crushing hugs. Ginny felt her mothers tears soak her blood and dirt stained shoulder and she pulled back to look her straight in the eye.

"Mum, what is it?" Ginny asked softly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke to her broken mother as for some unknown reason, she felt more tears over flow from her eyes and run down her delicate cheeks. Her mother merely held her shoulders and turned her body towards the stretcher holding a pale, stone cold red-head; Fred.

Feds lifelessbody was laying on the cold stone ground, pale and scarred. His vibrant red hair mattered with dirt and blood. His once mischievious were now cold as the wind outside. His body was surrounded by the whole Weasley family including Fleur much to the distaste of Ginny as she thought that she had no right to be there as she had hardly known her now diseaced brother who lay still on the floor with George crouched next to him. With out warning, George leaped up to embrace his youngest and only sister in a huge bear hug which she gladly returned as they both cried into each others shoulders. George was still cry and hugging Ginny as she stopped crying after a moment or so, knowing that she needed to stay at her strongest for everyone eventually pulled back for Ginny and returned to his position crouched next to his late twins body. Ginny then went and stood by her beloved father who she adore so muych as he put his arm tightly and lovingly around her should knowing that at this point in time she would appriciate his company mopre than her mothers.

Outside Ginny was strong and deetermined but on the inside she was distraught and completely broken. Fred. Fred Weasley. He was dead. Out of all her brothers, Fred and George were always her favourites with Ron at a close second. They had made her laugh with all their jokes and tricks whenever she needed it. When she had been possessed and they thought she was just ill they had tried to make her smile even though it had failed. Even though they had always teased the living daylights out of her, they had been the ones to jump to her defence. They would listen even when no one else would and they would help her if she was in trouble including detentions with Snape. They had been the ones to tell her all about The-Boy-Who-Lived when her mother was busy or her father was at work. They were the ones who had taught her everything she new about pranks and ace come back and much to their regret, they had taught her the 'Batty, Boogey' hex that she had used so often. And now the other half of her favourite pair of brothers were gone and the other one left with a broken heart. She wondered if George would ever smile again...

Just then she looked beond the band of red-heads to see Ron with Hermione rushing towards them, Harry lingering slightly behind. When Ron reached the scene, he completely broke down just as her mother had down and George also grabbed him into a fierce but loving hug. Ginny forgot what was happening completely as she looked towards a hurt looking Harry. She could tell what he was thinking. He was thinking that it was his fault Fred had died along with everyone else and he would carry that burden with him for the rest of his living life and possibley in death as well. Ginny just wanted to run uop to him and hug him and tell him that none of this was his fault...But she couldn't... Not only because he would shgut out her kind words but she had remembered what had happened with the Protronous earlier what was now morning. She frightened she was going to lose him now more than ever before.

She watched as he slowly backed away, not even daring to look at her face. He exited the hall quietly and unnoticed by anyone else but Ginny Weasley. Now, Ginny was frightened more than ever...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16- MY LOVE, LIFE AND SOUL**_

_**Yes i know my chapters bare short but i cant stand long chapters they annoy me so much. The the chapter after this is the last . Okay so we are even mpore close to the end now and this is one is, in my opinion the sadest chapter and i cried reading this as i do at all of these parts of fanfics. I own nothing, am getting no money and still apologize for my mistakes. Plaese review and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

Ginny was still sat in hall hours later surrounded by family. She and everyone else had not moved from Fed body. Ginny still clung tight to her fathers who was still try to comfort Molly as she had been crying for hours but not the extent George had. She had seen that Neville had indeed found Luna and told her exactly what he felt as they were sitting together on some steps. Hermione was too sitting with her love finally as she and Roin tried desperately to comfort each other. Ginny seemeed to be the only one who was not in the arms of the one they love. Coime to think of it, Harry had not been seen by anyone for hours since he had left the3 Hall earlier on. This scared Gionny until suddenly she saw Neville leap out of this nposition on tyhe floor and head outside with the sorting hat in his hands that had seemingly come from no where. Ginny took this chance to follow him out to the court yard as did many others.

The court yard was a mss of destruction. A few limbs still lay there and there was blood splattered on every inch of the floor and the walls. The once grey stone was a mixture of different shades of back and red which brightened in the afternoon sunlight. There was rubble all over the damaged and scortched floor where spells had missed the poor victim. Many of the statues that had once stood gard were now lying broken in to peices on the ground looking woren and useless.

Ginnny looked on down the stone bridge where the army of statues had once stood to see a large number of people walking towards the castle. All of the many people were dressed in dark shades of green, grey and black. Ahead of them was one mightly wizard who had cause the world so much pain and destruction; Voldemort. Voldemort was heading towards the castle just as Ginny had stepped out of the front doors as while everyone formed a large crowd. Ginny reconised many of the people who seemed to be following the older, deformed Tom Marvolo Riddle. A few of them being Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. Just behind Voldemort, Ginny could see the large figure of Hagrid weraing his dirt ridden clothes carrying a limp body in his bludging arms.

"Who is that, Hargids carrying? Neville who is it?" Ginny asked as she stood in front of the whole school with Neville and Luna by her side. She felt the need to ask although she thought she already knew who Harid was holding in his heavy arms. Voldemort final reached the front of the court yard as Ginny asked her question to Neville.

"Harry Potter..Is DEAD!" Voldemort announced in a some-what extatic voie.

"no.. NO!" Ginny yelled as she whipped her wand out and ran towards the dead Harry laying in Hagrids arms just to be tugged back just in time by her father. Little did she know that Harry was not dead at all but was very much alive, listening to everything Voldemort and Ginny had said.

"Stupid gril!" Voldemort spat as Ginny was pulled back to Neville and Luna and her father rejoined her mother. Ginny was absolutely out raged by Voldemorts words and her fathers actions but equally as heartbroken if even more so."Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted again gaining a cackle of lauighter from the large crowd that still stood behind him."Now, your loyalties lie with me!"

The crowd behind him sniggered and sneered at Ginny, Luna and Neville as well as the crowd behind them three. Ginny was absolutely heartbroken. Harry...was dead. She had feared this ever since the war had firststarted but had never believed herself. The love of life was gone, dead, never to kiss her or hold her in his arms ever again. He would no longer smile at her in that special way and would no longer think of her as he slept at night. He was completely and utterly gone from this world never to return to her. Ginny felt as though her whole world had shut down and her feeble heart smash and shatter into millions of tiny peices burning inside of her chest. First her brother, then her good friend and now the one see loved. Ginny felt that a part of her was lost, never to bee seen again. Ginny was broken. A large peice of her delicate heart had died along with the one she love never to be recovered. Any other women would have stood there and cried until the day was gone. But not Ginny. No, Giny stood there, her heart shattered and tears in her amber eyes looking more determined than ever before.

"Now is your chance to join me," Voldemort shouted at the crowd in front of him all looking as if they could never be truely happy again. Noi one was surprised to here Draco's parents calling for him to step forward and him doing so. But what happened next surprised them all...

Everyone gasped as Ginny took a few steps forward towards the middle of the court year just in fornt of where Voldemort stood. Harrry, who was still _'dead'_ in Hagrids arms was shocked that someone other than Draco had stepped out and as he lay there, he tried to figure out who was standing in front of the soon to perish Dark Lord. Ginny stared at Voldemorts snake like feature and reddened eyes. She could here her mother wailing behind her and could sense that her brothers, Hermione and everyone else was standing in complete shock as well as slight awe. Harry guessed it was someone to do with the Weaskley's as all he could was Mollys distant sobbing, he expected it to be Percy as no one else had that sort of streak in them but he was wrong...

"Aha, couldn't get enought of me could you? Come back for more have we?" Voldemort laughed as Harry still could not work out who was standing in front of his mortal enemy. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks falling from the steeple of a church; Ginny.

"If you dont mind Tom, I would like to say something..." She inwardly smiled when she saw Voldemort flinch when she used his real, Muggle fathers name.

"Well, I think we'll all me delighted to hear what you have to say..."

"Harry didn't die in vain," Ginny nearly shouted at Voldemort as Neville walk up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, followed by Luna much to the amusment of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Stand down Ginny," Seamus called to her but she ignored him. Harry now had his eyes open although Hagrid did not seem to notice and out of the corner of his eye, he could see exactly what Ginny and everyone was doing.

"No! Harry fought for us and someone needs to do him justice just like I promised him. Yeah we've lost Harry tonight but other have alread gone. Fred, Remus, Tonk and many more. Hell, i'm probably the next to go. But just like Harry, I wont die in vain. Because Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! And this isnt over!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs as she pointed it straight at Voldemort who mirrored her as Neville reached into the hat and took out the sword of Godric Gryffindore that they had tried so hard to steal throughout the year. With one quick swipe, Neville beheaded the snake Nagini and it headed towards Luna causing Voldemort to whimper in pain.

"AVARDA KADAVRA!"Voldemort yelled at Ginny as a green light erupted from his wand and Molly WQeasley screamed in fear for her daughter. Just int hat moment, as Harry heard Voldemorts words, he leapt out of Hagrids arms and landed with a thud on the floor. He jumped hup and brandished his wand from his pocket. The green light fade and Harry saw Ginny standing there as if nothing had happened, she had obviously dodged the curse that had been flung at her. Harry jumped in front of Ginny as him and Volemort started a duel, much like the one they had in Harry's fourth year when Cedric Diggerory was killed although this time, Harry would not let go.

As this was all happening, many other people started battling with the remaining Death Eaters. Suddenly the great flashes of light that Harry and Voldemort had erupted from their wands was gfone and Voldemort lay still and dead on the floor finally after all these many years of torture. While everyone was cheering, a few Death Eaters took this as a chance to attempt to kill the rest of the crowd. Ginny was suddenly face to face with Bellatrix LeStrange. They were both like to war wifes battling against the other as Bellatrix had loved Voldemort and Ginny loved Harry making them two also mortal enemies.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled but once again, Ginny dodged the curse. She did her best to avoid all the spells Bellatrix had sent her although a few had merely scarred her arms and body making blood seep through her clothes.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled from across the court yard as he ran towards Ginny.

"HARRY!" She screamed as tears welled in her eyes. She turned her head to see that he was about 10 meters way and as she did so, Bellatrix cast the killing curse at her but Ginny only just missed it as it grazed pasted her ear. Suddenly out of no where Ginny felt a burst of power and turned to see an angery looking Bellatrix. Harry was merely seconds away from her when suddenly,"AVARDA KADAVRA!"... Bellatrix lay omn the floor dead. Ginny had killed the most wanted witch in the hole of the wizarding world and the murderer of Harry's God-father who was also her dear friend. Suddenly everything went quiet and everyone cheered. All the Death Eaters were dead excusing the few who had gotten away such as the Malfoys. It war had ended. It was over. It was all just a memory...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- Rekindled Love**_

_**We have come to the end of our Journey as this is the final Chapter! I am honestly going to miss writing this story but i have a few more one-shots coming your way. I hope you have like the story and thank you all for you reviews and messages. I am sorry for many mistakes made and I am making no money from this peice of work. Harry Jame Potter does not belonmg ot me, anything youn recognise from his world completely belongs to the amazing and beautiful Joanna Kathleen Rowling who is such a brilliant aurthor for giving us the story of Harry Potter and all the books which gave the ideas and plots for the films. Please review or message me and i hope you enjoy thins final chapter as much as the others.**_

_**P.S This is side slightly towards Harry at first.**_

It had been onlyn a few hours after the war and everyone was celebrating whil;e Harry was asleep in his quiet, empty dorm in his large four-poster bed.__He had gone up to bed only two jours after he had vanished Voldemort to find the room exactly the same as it had always been ever since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was now four'o'clock in the afternoon and he had just woken upo from a surprisingly peaceful slumber. Her searched the side table of his bed and grabbed his circular, wire framed glasses he had been weraing for so many years. He put them on so he could see clearly around the vast, red and gold decorated room. He flung his legs over the side of the bed as he looked at the nightstand to check the time on his clock when something caught his eye. There, on his nightstand, was a letter with a small Lily placed on the top of it. He moved the Lily and picked up the letter to see that it had his name addressed on it in bright blood-red ink. He recognised the handwriting imediatly; Ginny. She had always written to him in red ever since he had said he loved the colour of her soft, Weasley-red hair. He flipped it over to see a love heart seel on theback unlike the Pygmy-Puff one she had always used when she had written to him. He picked off the seel and opened the envolope to see a small peice of light brown parchment placed inside filled with the same red ink and slanted handwriting. He took it out and read it slowly and carefully, examining every word...

_My Dearest Harry_

_Thank you. Thank you so much for defeating the Dark Lord and finally making our lives safe once again. I am proud of you. You have saved so many lives tonight, including my own and i am and shall remain eternally gretaful. _

_I know that your are thinking that all these many deaths were your fault but believe me Harry, when i say they are not. Remus was proud to fight for you, as was I and he knew exactly what he was getting into once he befriended you in you third year. Tonks was an Auror, she was used to the danger. She would have had to have fought no matter what you could have said. As for Fred, he was a loyal Fred and was only interested on saving the rest of us. None of this was your fault Harry, you have saved us all and the whole of our world is now in a great debt to you._

_As i said; I was proud to fight for you, just as i had promised before you had left just after Dumbledores funeral. I still stand by what i dsaid that day. I will fight for you. I Love you Harry. Whether you still feel the same way or not, I was willing to risk everything and die for you. I love you Harry JHame Potter, always have and always will._

_Thank you so much again. Lovingly,_

_Ginny xxx_

Tears spilled over Harrys eye lids of his emerald eyes as he read the last few line of the letter. Just in them few moments he had realise that she was what had saved him. Her love for him just like his mothers. He realise how much he truely love Ginny and never wanted to let her go. Then it hit him, he had not seen her since the war had ended. She must had popped into his dorm to put the letter on his desk while he was sleeping. With out giving it another thought, Harry lapt completely out of his and raced into the warm, soothing shower. He got out and attempted to comb his hair after putting on some fresh clothes and proforming a quick drying spell. He quickly raced down the stairs, skipping a few and stumbling until he reached the Great Hall.

As he entered, everyone cheered for him and clapped in celebration. Mrs Weasley got up from her seat and crushed his ribs in one of her famous hugs as Mr Weasley came and patted him on the back. The rets of the Weasleys smiled up at him as everyone continued their discussions and in Rons case, eating. In that breif moment, Harry notice Ginny was no there. Just then, there was a load bang as the doors at the end of the hall opened to reveil a tired and broken looking Ginny who stood stock-still as everyone went silent. Suddenly, Harry felt hsi feet move from beneath him and carry hima t a run over to where she stood. She ran towards him, both picking up speed. They cames closer and Ginny leapted into his awaiting arms. He spun her around in the air and placed her back on the floor as she clung tightly on this chest. They kissed..

Hes harsh lips met her rosy pink ones as they both closed their eyes and were blost in bliss. Neithe rof them could hear the crowd of people cheering or the wolf whistles from George. It was as if the whole world had stopped. Everything that was expected happened; the cheering, the fireworks in their mind- It was perfect. He finally set her down on the floor, looking deep into her amber eyes. A smile had spread silently across his firm face as he as she returned his loving gaze. It was the first time he had smiled in almost a year and now he had a reason to smile. Sonn enough everyone went back to their tasks and eating the feast once againas Harry pulled Ginny even closer to his body, still not wanting to let her go for even a second.

"I missed you more than you could ever imagine," he whispered lightly into her ears as she seemed to cling even tigther to him than she ever was before. He felt her whipe away stray tear5s as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes once again. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears and then his index fingure to lift her chin, "I love you Ginny Weasley."

"And I love you Harry Jame Potter, always have and always will," Ginny whispered onto his lips as they kissed once more. Ginny finally had the love of her life back in her arms one=ce again for ever and eternity...

_**The End!**_


End file.
